1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems of the type which render electronic equipment inoperative after their disconnection from an electrical power source, and until a private code is inserted by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anti-theft arrangements--which render inoperative such electronic equipment as televisions, videocassette recorders, stereos, personal computers, and the like upon disconnect from an electrical wall socket and/or their being moved until an identifier reactivation code is applied--are known in the art. Typical is that security arrangement described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,114 (Kaish) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,431 (Wingard). Power plugs which disable the equipment upon removal from the electrical outlet are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,775 (Cline), and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,857 (Stendig et al), for example. Motion detector schemes which disable the electronic equipment upon their being moved are disclosed in such places as U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,321 (McBride) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,514 (Liptak et al). Alarms installed for sounding an alert in the electronic equipment when it is moved or disconnected from its power source are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,983 (Lent), and which sound in remote, office locations as a means of alerting of theft is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,341 (Buttimer).
Although commonly referred to as "anti-theft" arrangements or "theft deterrent" components and systems, such terminology really is a misnomer--since none of the configurations disclosed really prevent a determined thief from taking the electronic equipment, unless such equipment is bolted to a wall or floor in a locked, secured, or otherwise protected facility. Regardless of the manner by which the electronic equipment is rendered inoperable, and whether or not alarms sound, the fact is that the thief in 99 cases out of 100 is able to make a getaway with the stolen goods. Understandably, then, beyond the "deterrence" feature of the prior art, the overall scheme of equipment protection requires a "recovery" aspect--and something beyond merely adding a "homing" device to the equipment, which is actuated upon the disconnect from the power source, or the removal from its initial placement.